


see you tomorrow, green eyes.

by jungkinkie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkinkie/pseuds/jungkinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wore a coat today. I don't really understand why, because it's the middle of summer, but you wore it anyway. I think that's stupid. Who wears a coat in the middle of summer?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>niall talks to harry from the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you tomorrow, green eyes.

You wore a coat today. I don't really understand why, because it's the middle of summer, but you wore it anyway. I think that's stupid. Who wears a coat in the middle of summer?

You paired it with your stupid scruffy boots that I really fucking hate. They look like you've just waded through a mud river and scratched them up in the process.

You put one of those ridiculous bandanas in your hair. The ones that look like you've ripped the sleeve off a shirt and wrapped it around your head? It just makes you look weird, shows off too much forehead.

You put on that necklace that I bought you. The one that's long and silver, and it hangs right between the two swallows on your chest. You covered it up with your ugly fucking scarf that you bought at that gross flea market we went to that one time. You covered it up.

See you tomorrow, green eyes.

-

You didn't wear a coat today.You wore a jacket. I still don't understand why, because now it's getting colder and you're putting on less layers. Are you mental? You're going to die of hypothermia or something.

You're still wearing those wretched boots, although I'm more than fifty per-cent sure you cleaned them. I don't really know, they just seem less muddy. I still hate them, though.

You left your hair down today, thank god. I saw you contemplating putting the bandana in again, but you chose against it, which was a good idea. It makes you look like a badger. I really don't like badgers.

You're still wearing the necklace, but you're not wearing the smelly scarf. You tucked the necklace into your shirt though. Even though I'm pretty sure it's  _my_ shirt that you took out the closet. You still covered it up.

See you tomorrow, green eyes.

-

You didn't wear a jacket today. You wore a green hoodie. It's winter and you look ridiculous walking around in the snow wearing a pair of cutoffs and this thin fucking 'extra layer', which really isn't doing anything to keep you warm. You're still stupid.

You're still wearing those boots, and I still hate them. They make your feet look about seven times bigger than they actually are, which is already pretty big. I mean, unless you're trying to look like bigfoot, but I'm not sure that's what you're going for.

You put the bandana in again today. It makes you look like some failed Gok-Wan experiment. Stupid. 

You didn't wear the necklace today, you put it in your pocket. It didn't hang by your heart, in between the two swallows on your chest today. You put it away. 

See you tomorrow, green eyes.

-

You didn't go outside today, so I didn't get to see your stupid outfit choice today. You probably wouldn't have worn a jacket, or a coat. Maybe not even that ugly green hoodie you wore that one time. 

Your boots, I presume, are tucked away under your bed, by my dusty guitar that you refuse to touch.

Your bandana is probably hanging somewhere off the corner of your messy desk, next to that one letter you refuse to open.

You put the necklace in a box today. You wrapped it up in wrapping paper and a big golden ribbon. 

See you tomorrow, green eyes.

-

I cried today. Just like I cried every day since I left.

It's not nice, up here. Everything's white and roomy and- empty. I didn't mean to leave. I'm sorry that I had to go. And I know that I'm the reason you've been trying to catch a cold, and I'm the reason that you've not spoken to your mum in a year, and I'm the reason that you don't have anyone to pick out a new outfit for you when you make the stupid fucking descision of wearing some crap outfit.

You know I still love you, don't you?

See you tomorrow, green eyes.

-

You opened the letter today. I heard you crying, and I saw the tear stains on the envelope. 

I know that you thought avoiding it would make it go away, but it didn't. 

It had the date and address on it.

See you tomorrow, green eyes.

-

You wore black today. You wore a crisp black shirt, and a fitted black jacket, and a long, thin black tie. I thought you looked very handsome.

You didn't wear your boots today, you opted for something much more fitting. They were shiny patent shoes, that you cried while putting on because I always tied your laces for you.

Your bandana was off your head, you'd gelled your hair up a little bit, even with the forecast of rain, you still made the effort.

You were holding a box today. It was wrapped up in wrapping paper and a big golden ribbon. 

See you tomorrow, green eyes.

-

You cried a lot today. Once the songs had been sung and the prayers had been said, they buried me. 

You made sure that they wrote on the stone, " _infinite"_ because that's what our love is.

Once everyone had left, you came to visit me. You placed a little box in wrapping paper with a big golden ribbon on the stone. Next to it, you put down your ugly boots, that I really hate, along with your stupid little bandana. You wrapped your huge coat around the stone, with the hoodie and the jacket underneath.

You cried for about three hours, just sat by me. 

You were mumbling something over and over again, "See you tomorrow, blue eyes."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one on here. it's late and i'm emotional and this just came to me. i cried a lot while writing this, like- a lot a lot. it would mean a lot for you guys to comment or whatevs, i'm pretty new to this. anyway, thank you for reading. love you all.
> 
> luce


End file.
